I,You, Us
by olawah18
Summary: Robbie is charged with the murder of Trina Vega, but he blames it on Rex. Is he crazy? Rori? Rade?
1. Chapter 1

**This first chapter moves quickly. Is this going to Rori? Rade?**

**PR**

It wasn't him… it was Rex.

"It wasn't me!" Robbie cried out again, covering his face with his hands, his fingers entwining around the loose curls hanging in his face. He couldn't believe he was being blamed for the murder of Trina Vega.

Detective Lance took a seat in the chair across from Robbie, and pushed his thin rimmed glasses up his nose and sat a cream colored folder on the table. "Listen Robbie, we've been here for hours." The man's voice had taken a softer tone then he had been using on minutes before. "Detective Vega is a very good friend of mine and he's itching to get in here, but I can't let him do that." His words held and under toned threat. "I've watched his daughters grow up, Trina use to be very good friends with my daughter." The man began removing photos from the folder, lining them up neatly before Robbie. "Are you truly trying to get me to believe a puppet was the one who did this?"

"Look at them!" Detective Lance angrily shouted, slamming a heavy hand down on the table.

Robbie flinches, his hands coming from his face, he had no other choice but face was he was accused of doing. Bawl rose in the back of his throat and burned his lungs as he leaned to his side and heaved dryly. Trina's Vega's body wasn't even recognizable anymore.

Detective Lance watched him expressionless. "Your parents want you to confess."

Robbie regained his composer slowly, looking up at Lance. "Are… Are my parents here?" He asked quietly. "Can I speak with them?"

Detective Lance nodded once and grabbed up his photos. "I'll be right back." As he exited the room, Robbie caught a glimpse of Mr. Vega, red faced and angry. 'Why are you protecting him' is what he thinks he hears the man say.

His father enters the interrogation room a moment later, Detective Lance behind him. The man didn't even look at him as he took a seat across from him.

Robbie licked his dry lips and swallowed heavily. "Dad…" Robbie began, and then frowned. "Why isn't mom here?"

"She can't look at you right now, Robbie." His father says simply, his voice croaky.

"I… Dad it wasn't me it was Rex." The boy tried to explain. "I –"

"Stop blaming that fucking puppet for everything, Robbie!" His father suddenly screamed, finally looking him in the eye. "Ever since you got that fucking thing, you've blamed it for every rotten thing you do! It's not going to work anymore, Robbie! This is too big! I curse the god-awful day I bought that thing!"

Tears we're quickly spilling down Robbie's face now. Why didn't anyone believe him? They needed to stop Rex.

_I_

Robbie hugged his legs to him and tugged at the collar of his green jumper. "I'm not crazy." He tiredly said watching his court appointed lawyer check his watch.

Attorney Logan rubbed his temples in frustration. "Well your doll did it, isn't exactly a rock solid defense." The young man said. "We need something that can get you off. They're going to charge you as an adult."

Robbie gently sighed. "I don't even care anymore." He mumbled softly. "But can you get in contact with my parents and tell them to destroy Rex?"

Logan actually laughs. "That thing is long gone. They think you've hidden it."

"What?" Robbie asked and swallowed harshly. "He's gone?"

"Look," The young lawyer said packing up his stuff. "It's not crazy but mentally ill. I have to go… I have other clients to see." The man stood leaving the room, as guards came in and re-handcuffed Robbie and led him back to his cell.

_I_

Robbie's trial was quick mostly because there was a lot of evidence against him, and his lawyer had no real defense to counter any of the evidence. He was led into the court in full shackle and cuffs because of the brutality of the crime. He remembered seeing the Vega family, and how much hatred was in there eyes for him, Tori wouldn't look at him though, and instead kept her head down. His parents didn't even come once while the trial was going on.

His friends testified against him, mostly about how he would blame Rex for some of the things he would do, like rude comments and such. No one was on his side. When his lawyer turn came around to defend him, his lawyer told the court that Robbie truly believed in Rex, that Rex was a part of Robbie that he had no control over. That Robbie couldn't be blamed for the actions of 'Rex'.

He was found guilty and was sentenced to twenty-five years to life.

_I_

_Robbie was in a white room, a room he had been in many times before in the last few months. He remained perfectly still; aware full well what was coming next. A minute later exactly, he turned around to face the wooden puppet lifelessly leaning against the wall._

_Its dull gaze and opened mouthed grin hardly bothered him anymore. Then exactly another minute later, the wooden body began to shiver and the head snapped up from its slump. Loud deep laughter vibrated throughout the room as 'Rex' stood._

"_How long has it been?" Robbie watched 'Rex' walk around him in a circle, never taking his eyes off the thing. "Since they all turned their backs on you?" It asked, "Seven – no eight months?" Rex's voice was deeper now, smoother. Very different from the one he once used. The voice also wasn't coming from Rex, but the very walls of the room. Robbie wasn't very surprised, not anymore – he had learned 'Rex' was only a vessel. "They left you to rot… How could they truly believe you were capable of such a horrific crime? Even you own parents felt you were guilty. I can feel the hatred burning inside of you and it isn't only for me. It's eating you isn't it?"_

"_Get to your point, Rex." Robbie gritted out. "I don't understand why you're bothering me. You've gotten what you wanted from me. You used me. No one has any idea who you really are."_

_Rex laughed again. "But I haven't gotten what I want." The vessel crumbles to the ground. "Life as a doll is growing stale, Robbie… I can feel the hatred you hold inside you and the growing darkness in your soul. I need a new body, and you need your revenge." The voice hisses. "What is your decision, Robbie? I can give you power."_

_Robbie is stark still at first, then the corner of his lips turn upwards. _

"_Fuck off, Rex."_

_The room begins to shake and the white walls bleed red. "Very well, you need more time to think it over."_

_I_

Robbie's eyes slid open to meet the metal frame of the bunk above him. His head turned to his left; he can hear a guard shouting a wakeup call from outside his cell. He groans and rolls off his bed, and begins making his bed, when a pack of cigarettes are waved in his face.

"Want one?" Charles, a freckled skinny red head asks from the top bunk. Robbie grins in thanks and pulls one out, and places it behind his left ear. He then goes back to making his bed, his gaze lingering on the taped photos of his family and friends on the wall. None of which has come to visit him in the months of his imprisonment. "You were worrin' me with all that talking and mumbling in your sleep. If I wasn't use to it I woulda asked for a cell transfer."

Robbie laughed lightly at that and took a seat on his newly made bed.

"Oh yeah, I was supposed to tell you this yesterday, but LP was wanting to talk to you." Charles told him jumping from the bunk, "Something about needing your brain."

Robbie watched the cell doors begin to open after the buzzer sounded. "He wants to talk out in the yard?" The young man speaks for the first time.

Charles nods, but realizes Robbie isn't looking at him, "Yeah in the yard."

_I_

"Come and spot me, Bones." Robbie looks up at the large man, blowing smoke out of his parted lips. The man – LP – nods towards the weights and heads over. Robbie gets up, dropping his cigarette to the ground and stepping on it, he follows LP.

"I have a plan." LP says as he reaches thirty in his count.

Robbie clenches his jaw. "How many idiots are you going to try to use this time?"

LP smirks, "only one." His eyes lock with Robbie's. "Don't act you don't wanna get out of here. Ha, don't you have a doll to kill?"

Robbie lightly shakes his head looking bemused.

"What's your decision them?"" LP asked.

"I'm in," Robbie answered with too much thought. He was in for life anyway, what were they going to do? He also had a puppet to murder.

Their escape takes three weeks to plan is still half-assed, in Robbie's opinion. They're relying on mostly luck and timing, so a lot of things could have gone wrong. But nothing goes wrong; it's odd how easy it was.

_I_

Robbie crouched low behind the bushes hugging his once home. It was nearly two in the morning and he hoped that meant his usually early-bird parents were in bed. He tugged his hoody over his head and slipped inside a window his mom usually kept open in the downstairs bathroom.

He had seen many cop cars on his way over which meant, his prison escape was likely public. He landed on the bathroom floor, silently. He crouched frozen for a while, listening for signs of movement inside of his home. Hearing nothing, he quietly slipped out and into the hallway and upstairs and by his parent's bed room and into his.

He flipped on his light once he had closed the curtains tightly. His room was completely boxed up; even his bed had been disassembled. Not wasting time the boy began shifting through his belongings looking for the box Rex had come in when his father had first bought him from a lady at a traveling carnival then years ago.

At the bottom of box filled with his clothes he found Rex's box along with the letter that had come with it. He had begun distancing himself from Rex long before Trina Vega's murder, when his best friend started saying odd things; he realized that maybe Rex wasn't a friend. He even locked Rex up in his old toy chest – that's how afraid he became, but when he escaped that was when Trina Vega was murdered.

He quickly left his once home and found 24-hour café to rest at. Rex wouldn't have gone far. He's still here… Robbie had no doubts about it. The Vessel was liking using someone else, threatening them. He had to find out who had Rex.

Early morning days in the middle of December are usually quite chilly in LA, so it isn't unusual to see hooded persons walking about. Robbie uses that fact to his advantage as he moves through the crowd of students in the Hollywood Arts parking lot. He's careful to keep his head down and to not look at any one.

He's looking for Rex, who was certain was there. He bumps into someone though.

"I'm so sorry." _Tori Vega_, Robbie begins to panic. He quickly turns away and shuffles through the crowd, realizing being there was too dangerous.

On his way out though he catches sight of dull eyes and wild hair being shoved into a book bag and he come to a halt. His eyes go to the owner of the bag and his eyes widen.

Jade West has Rex.

**PR**


	2. Chapter 2

**PR**

Robbie waits for her inside of her closet and hidden behind a row of dresses he is certain the girl has never even touched – too frilly and girly for her. He's getting increasingly better at breaking and entering, he thinks slightly amused.

He watches her enter and toss her bag carelessly onto her bed, mumbling softly to herself. She begins unbuttoning her shirt as she nears the closet, and Robbie tries to stay focused on his task at hand. Not her bra color. When the closet is pulled open, he moves, clasping his hand over her mouth before anything louder than a squeal could escape, while his other arms snakes around her waist in a tight hold. Months of having nothing better to do but lift weights, paying off. He begins walking her backwards until she trips over the bed and he lands on top of her. Using his body as a restraint he yanks his hand from underneath her and reaches for the bag lying near the head of the bed, ignoring her scratching and hitting. The bag is empty.

"What have you done with Rex, Jade?" He asks tossing the empty bag away from him, in frustration.

Her eyes dart to the left toward the bag quickly and her burrows furrow, with confusion? Worry? He can't really tell.

"I'm going to let you go." He finally says. "Please be quiet… for your sake." He then lets her go, getting up and she instantly back peddles away from him to the other side of her bed. Her eyes dart around the room briefly before returning to him. "What have you done with Rex?" He asks again.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Her eyes dart around the room again and as she begins to button her shirt back up.

"Jade!" Robbie whispers harshly. "This isn't a game. He's dangerous."

She glares at him. "I don't have your doll!"

"Has he talked to you yet?" Robbie asked, feeling crazy and desperate. "You don't have to be afraid of him, just tell me if he's in this room."

Her face goes blank, "you're crazy." Her eyes dart around the room again and Robbie can tell she's looking for Rex as well. Why else would she take her eyes off him, if she believed he was the real threat?

"I saw that you have him." He tells her and take a step to his left to look on the other side of the bed – nothing.

"What if I do?" She asks her eyes watching him, closely. "I'm a collector of brutal homicide evidence." Robbie looked back at her, not at all sure if she was being sarcastic.

"I'm sure you've noticed something is off then?"

The girl doesn't answer because her eyes dart to her dresser and Robbie instantly turns around. The vessel claps his wooden hands together, an abnormal grin appearing on its face.

"It took you long enough, Robbie." 'Rex' says, picking up a glassed lump of flesh from her dresser and studies it. "I thought I would have to come to you." He then drops the glass onto the floor and it completely shatters. Next the vessel reaches for a pair of large black scissors. "What is your decision? She…" He motions towards Jade. "She could be our first victim and your first act of revenge. I mean, she's never treated you particularly nicely? All the insults… think of them Robbie. Remember you are only tolerable to her… how long have you been friends? How much have you done for her compare to how much she has done for you?" 'Rex' motioned for him to take the weapon. "Remember when freshmen year and you told her you liked her, Robbie? Remember how she cruelly shot you down and began dating your 'best friend'. Dear _God_, don't get me talking about that Canadian. Maybe we need to pay him a visit next?" Rex's grin widened. "Yes Robbie, take it in, embrace that hatred, let it ooze throughout you." Robbie took the weapon from Rex.

Robbie closed his eyes; Rex was doing something to him. Everything Rex said caused him an over-flow of emotions, hatred was clawing at his gut. He really did want revenge for all those awful things. It wasn't fair how he was treated by everyone!

He balled his hands into fists. His head turned in Jade's direction, who was still sitting very still on the bed, watching him. She backed away further when he took a step in her direction.

"Yes!" Rex breathed. "Accept it…"

Robbie froze and shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He felt as if a dark presence was being removed from his coconsciousness. He turned around again quickly only to find Rex gone. That frightened him more than if he had been still there.

"Please…" His voice croaked. "Tell me you saw him too." He was worried that Rex had been inside his head. He was worried he had murdered Trina Vega. He was worried that all this was him being crazy. That he had almost murdered someone else.

His shoulders sagged at her silence, and he was afraid to look at her.

"He was there." The girl finally says and he quickly turns around to face her. "He must have left when you were about to kill me." He was too happy about the first half of her statement to worry about the other half. "He must have gone out of the window." She motioned towards the open window he had gotten in through.

"Are you saying you seen him talk? That wasn't all inside my head?" Robbie asked in an almost begging way. "I'm not crazy?"

Jade frowned at him before getting from her bed and walked over to her window, peering out of it. "I never said you weren't crazy. Who buys a possessed doll?"

"Oh thank goodness!" Robbie ran his hands through his hair and clutches his head. Relief and dread flooded him. He wasn't crazy but he wasn't crazy… Which means a possessed killer doll is on the loose. "How did you get Rex?" He asked the girl who was now nervously gnawing on her thumb finger.

"I told you. I like to collect brutal homicide evidence. You should have told me your doll was possessed!" Jade takes a seat on the end of her bed; she looks a little worried to Robbie.

"I told everyone, I mean… you stole evidence from the cops?"

"Says the guy who escaped from prison…" She rolled her eyes. "Look, it wasn't like I went inside your house and took him. He was in my fucking locker… I thought you had put him there."

Robbie frowned. _So, Rex targeted Jade on purpose._

"Again –"she was interrupted by a door opening. Robbie was already sliding back into her closet right as her bed room door was thrown open.

"We brought tacos, Jade!" A young boy exclaimed waving around a greasy taco bag.

"I don't care! Who told you, you could come in my room! Get out!"

The boy scrunched up his face at her. "PMS…" He mumbled slowly closing her bed room door. "Mom, Jade's on her period again! She's also evil!" They both could hear him scream.

"The little coward," Jade mumbled under her breath, going over and locking her bedroom door. She also closed the window.

_I_

Jade told him that Rex hadn't revealed himself to her until about a month and a half ago. She had woken up, tied to her bed, with tape over her mouth – Rex sitting on top of her chest. He had apparently wanted her to help him get Robbie out of jail. He had shown up first.

As Robbie tried to fall asleep in Jade's closest that night, he couldn't help regretting destroying Rex when he had first found talking puppets don't exist. He hadn't wanted to then though; Rex had been his best friend, his only friend at one time. He had no proof that Rex was evil back then, that all the horrible things he was telling him to do he couldn't be talked out of.

Robbie had no idea what Rex truly is. He was only certain that he was much more than a puppet - A thing much darker and evil to the core. How he fit into Rex's plan, he had no idea.

He had no idea what Rex's plan truly was, until he fell asleep that night.

**PR**


End file.
